The Ghost of You
by fool-of-a-Took 247
Summary: Hermione after the war based on MCR's The Ghost Of You. Bit angsty


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things associated belong to JK Rowling, nothing belongs to me except the plot.**

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

It was too good to be true. I knew that. It was too smooth, too perfect. I knew that something was going to happen. Something to put a stop to the perfect dream we were living. But I never thought, not for one second that it would be anything like this.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are never ever...  
Ever..._

Everything was going so well, too well. From our miraculous escape from the Malfoy Manor to Aberforth's lucky timing in Hogsmeade. We were so close, so close to coming out of the dark, it was all in our favour… but I know now that no one is that fortunate. There was always going to be something to balance it out. But even though I had known that deep down, I was still naïve enough to hope that I really would be one of the lucky ones, one of the ones that fate smiled at...I'm meant to be logical, always thinking things through, but then, logic didn't seem to play any part, I just wanted us to both get out alive, so I forgot about the darkness and only focussed on the light, and he was my light.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

We were half way through the battle, when Voldemort called the cease-fire. There was one horcrux left. One last obstacle before Voldemort would be well and truly dead. Sometimes I wish that the cease-fire never happened. Then I wouldn't have known… For a few hours more, I could've lived in my dream. That everything was OK, that we would both make it out alive. When I walked into the great hall and saw the cluster of red-heads around Fred, my Fred. I didn't run towards him. I didn't feel like my heart had stopped, or anything else like they say in the books. I just felt numb. My heart was still there, still beating like it always had. But it felt like there was no reason for it to be.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

Only George knew about Fred and I. After the battle went past in a blur of emotionless fighting, he took me aside and gave me a little velvet box._  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

The box is on the table now. I haven't opened it. I'm afraid that if I do I'll be tempted to join him. But it wouldn't hurt would it? I walk over to my desk and pick it up. It is so soft, so perfect. As I open it, the first tears I've shed in months fall down my sunken cheeks. Oh Fred. __

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

I look out the window. I know that he's not coming home. But I want him to. Like that naïve sense of fortune I felt during the war, I try to tell myself that he'll come back. But my logic this time takes over and I know he won't. My wand looks so tempting, lying innocently on the bed. It would be so easy just to end it all. To join him.

_Could I? Should I?_

Fred. I'm coming home.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

__**Song Lyrics: The Ghost Of You- My Chemical Romance**

(A/N) I know this isn't IOICS and I usually ignore the fact that Fred dies, but when I heard that song again this plot bunny jumped into my head and wouldn't go away until I'd written it. I hope you liked it, Don't forget to review!

Pippin


End file.
